


soft

by bellowbacks



Series: Steve/Bucky Flash Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: “So the great Captain America is a little spoon, huh?” Nat said from a few feet away.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop thinking about steve & bucky cuddling and watching movies and just generally being happy so! here's another super short one

Bucky’s face was pressed against the firm muscles of Steve’s back and his side was pressed against the couch they were curled up on. Steve’s t-shirt was too tight, stretching across his form in a way that drew Bucky’s eyes no matter what he did. Steve was sleeping against Bucky’s chest as the credits played on some movie neither of them had fully consumed.

“So the great Captain America is a little spoon, huh?” Nat said from a few feet away. Bucky lifted his head up and looked over at her. He hadn’t even heard her approaching. Either she was very good, he was losing his touch, or both.

“To be fair, he was half my size when we started doing this,” Bucky said softly. Steve shifted against his chest and let out a quiet breath. He was so warm. 

Nat smiled. “That is fair,” she replied. Bucky pressed his nose into Steve’s shoulder as Nat walked away, leaving them to each other.


End file.
